Pacar Pertama
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Karin itu tomboy. Karin itu memakai kacamata. Karin itu tidak populer. Tapi Karin sanggup membuat Uchiha Sasuke bertekuk lutut padanya. /My first AU story for SK/ cerita pasaran
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

**Pacar Pertama**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC / GaJe / AU-yeah say hello to my first AU story for SK

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau dia selalu melihat ke arahku?"

"Siapa? Oh itu, maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" jawab lelaki berambut putih sambil memakan roti melonnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak kenal dia Karin? Dia kan cowok paling populer di sekolah kita. Ketua klub basket. Dan lagi, mana mungkin dia melihatmu, kau kan bukan cewek," kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa.

"Cerewet!"

"Aha! Mungkin dia melihat ke arahmu karena dudukmu yang ngangkang begitu, tuh celana dalammu kelihatan. Mungkin Sasuke pikir kau cewek aneh."

"E-ehh..." Karin segera membenahi roknya. Suigetsu pun tertawa puas.

.

.

.

"Karin cepat!"

"Tunggu sebentar Sui, buku logaritmaku tertinggal di laci meja," teriak gadis berkacamata sambil berbalik menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Oh ya ampun." Suigetsu menggeleng sambil menatap temannya yang berlari menaiki tangga.

"Ah!"

"KARIN AWAS!"

Karin terpeleset dari anak tangga dan siap untuk jatuh sampai sepasang lengan kekar meraih tubuhnya. Kacamata Karin terjun bebas dari atas tangga tempat Karin hampir terjatuh ke tempat Suigetsu yang masih mematung di bawah tangga.

Krak...

Kacamata itu pun patah. Suigetsu masih terpaku, hampir copot jantungnya kala melihat teman merahnya itu hampir jatuh dari atas tangga. Terima kasih pada sepasang lengan yang yang sudah meraih tubuh temannya itu. Tapi, siapa itu?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lelaki terdengar di telinga Karin. Segera saja ia buka matanya, yang ia dapati adalah sesosok lelaki dengan rambut yang seperti err... pantat ayam. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, selain karena mata minusnya tidak ditopang oleh kacamata, lelaki itu berdiri membelakangi cahaya.

Karin mencoba berdiri tegak kembali. "Te-terima kasih."

"Hn, sama-sama."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, dan sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih," Karin ber-_ojigi_ di depan lelaki yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke," kata lelaki itu sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Karin. Karin nampak terkejut karena Sasuke lah yang sudah menolongnya, kemudian ia pun menyambut tangan itu dengan niat bersalaman.

"Aku Uzumaki Ka—"

"Uzumaki Karin, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"—rin. A-ap-apa?"

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu bersujud dan mencium tangan Karin. Karin kelabakan dengan wajah merah merona. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia ditembak laki-laki. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Suigetsu sudah sampai di tempat Karin sambil membawa pecahan kacamata milik Karin. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sedang berlutut sambil mencium tangan Karin.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Suigetsu.

"Bu-bukan, mana mungkin dia pacarku," jawab Karin jujur.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Para siswa-siswi sekolah itu langsung berkumpul menyaksikan adegan penembakan seorang pangeran sekolah pada seorang gadis yang tidak populer.

"Hahaha apa-apaan itu cowok kok nembak cowok," Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apaan sih!"

"Dia manis, Karin adalah gadis termanis yang pernah aku temui," Sasuke telah berdiri kembali tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Karin. Suigetsu menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tahu betul akan itu.

Karin memerah sempurna. Seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya ada seorang lelaki yang mengatakan kalau ia gadis yang manis.

.

.

.

"Kau dengar? Karin dari kelas 2-4 pacaran dengan Sasuke dari kelas 2-1?"

"Iya, kok bisa ya? Karin itu kan bukan cewek."

Ini hari kedua Karin menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah. Dari pagi ia sudah diserbu banyak orang hanya untuk dimintai penjelasan. Karin sendiri pun masih tidak percaya kalau sekarang ia sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Ini pertama kalinya ia mempunyai pacar.

"Haahh..."

"Kenapa Karin?" tanya Juugo.

"Lelah saja, dari pagi banyak yang bertanya. Sudah seperti artis saja."

"Haha itulah akibatnya berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah," tambah Suigetsu.

"Perasaanku jadi gak enak. Apa mungkin aku hanya bahan taruhan? Seperti cerita di film-film itu lo," tanya Karin sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Mungkin juga, akan kuberi pelajaran Sasuke kalau sampai mempermainkanmu Karin," kata Suigetsu tegas.

"Ayo ganti baju, jam pertama jam olahraga," Juugo menutup pembicaraan mereka sambil mengeluarkan tas baju olahraganya.

Karin sedang melepas sweater luar baju seragamnya sampai pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke. Sasuke mematung melihat pacarnya yang sedang melepas sweater di tengah-tengah para lelaki di kelas itu.

"Kenapa di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Ha-habis ruang ganti cewek jauh."

"Ayo pergi!" Sasuke menyeret Karin keluar kelas. Mereka sampai pada lorong di samping tangga. "Sebenarnya apa sih maumu? Duduk pun ngangkang!"

"Iya maaf, aku akan pakai celana pendek di dalam rok nanti, jadi gak bakal terlihat lagi."

"Bukan itu," Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku pacaran, aku masih belum begitu mengerti," kata Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Karin berpikir kalau ia hanya bisa membuat Sasuke kesal.

Cup~

"Yang namanya pacaran itu ya seperti ini."

Karin syok. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menciumnya, di bibir. Ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku hanya mau mengajakmu pulang bersama hari ini, tapi aku ada latihan basket sebentar. Kalau kau mau kau bisa datang ke lapangan setelah pulang sekolah baru kita pulang bersama."

"I-iya."

"_Bye, my girl~_"

Karin masih mematung. Lama-lama ia bisa berubah menjadi kepiting rebus kalau berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Karin masuk lapangan basket dengan gugup, karena semua orang langsung menatapnya. Karin hendak berbalik dan pergi sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kau datang?" Sasuke menghampiri Karin dengan terengah-engah, ia memakai seragam basket dengan keringatnya yang banyak.

"I-iya..." Karin merona melihat Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dan _sexy_ di mata Karin.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, latihannya tinggal sebentar lagi. Duduk saja di sana," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kursi di deretan penonton. Karin pun berjalan menuju kursi tersebut dalam diam, sambil mendengarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang masih saja sibuk membicarakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Karin tahu betul ia tidak pantas bersama Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke mau menjadi pacarnya?

Sasuke berkali-kali mencetak angka dalam sesi latih tanding tim basketnya. Karin ingat—berkat Suigetsu kalau minggu depan tim basket sekolahnya akan melawan tim basket sekolah dari kota lain. Karin tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya setiap Sasuke yang menyempatkan diri melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Banyak gadis-gadis di sekitar Karin yang berteriak dan mengelu-elukan nama kekasihnya itu walaupun mereka tahu kalau Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar.

Akhirnya latihan basket pun selesai. Sasuke tampak mengambil tas miliknya yang berada di ujung ring basket. Karin tersenyum sambil berdiri menunggu pacarnya datang menghampirinya sampai sebuah minuman dingin mengenai seragamnya.

"Ups, maaf, tidak sengaja," kata seorang gadis sambil berjalan kembali mengabaikan tatapan tajam Karin.

"Cih..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Karin.

"Hanya kejatuhan minuman dingin."

"Ikut aku," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Karin. Semua orang di lapangan basket itu memperhatikan kepergian Sasuke dan Karin. Sasuke membawa Karin ke dalam ruang ganti di belakang lapangan.

"Coba cuci di westafel itu," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan tasnya di sebuah kursi. Karin mengangguk dan mencuci bagian luar seragamnya. Setelah selesai, betapa terkejutnya ia sewaktu melihat Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana basketnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai. Karin membuang muka dari tubuh _sexy_ Sasuke. "Karin, yang namanya pacaran itu seperti ini..." Sasuke mendekati Karin, kemudian melepas kacamata Karin dan mencium bibir Karin lembut. Karin menutup matanya menikmati ciuman keduanya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memainkan tangannya dan menyingkap seragam sekolah Karin. Karin terbelalak kaget di tengah ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke berhenti mencium Karin dan membetulkan seragam Karin kembali.

"Maaf, kau itu manis sekali. Aku sampai tidak tahan..."

Karin benar-benar sudah menjadi kepiting rebus. Apa itu tadi?

Sasuke menarik tangan Karin dan memeluknya mesra. "Sungguh, aku tidak mau kau dimiliki orang lain," tambah Sasuke. Karin mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Mumpung belum ada yang menyadarinya, aku ingin memonopolimu dan mengajakmu pacaran. Lalu, aku ini sangat pencemburu! Makanya kau harus berubah, mengerti?"

"Ba-baik."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Karin sekali lagi, lalu ia memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Badanmu bau..." Karin tertawa puas saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Sasuke _speechless_ dan mematung di depan loker seragamnya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Uzumaki Karin menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke. Kehidupan Uzumaki Karin benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Setiap hari ia disapa banyak orang, padahal sebelum berpacaran dengan Sasuke, ia malah seperti tidak dianggap di sekolah itu.

"Aku masih merasa sangat aneh," kata Karin saat istirahat makan siang di kantin.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa berpacaran," sahut Juugo

"Kalau merasa aneh putusi saja," kata Suigetsu santai.

"Suigetsu kau ini..."

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memang merasa aneh tapi ia harus jujur kalau ia juga senang punya pacar seperti Sasuke. Ah halo, siapa yang tidak senang bisa berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah.

"Kau di sini," kata lelaki yang baru saja datang menghampiri meja Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn, bisa kau minggir sebentar, aku mau duduk di sini," kata Sasuke ketus pada Suigetsu yang duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Oh ya ampun Sasuke, kursi di samping Juugo kosong kok."

"Aku mau duduk di samping pacarku."

_Blush~_ Karin memerah lagi. Suigetsu memutar bola matanya bosan tapi pada akhirnya ia minggir juga dan berpindah duduk di samping Suigetsu.

"Kau mau ke mana minggu ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau ke rumahku?"

"Ru-rumahmu?"

"Iya, rumahku kosong minggu ini."

Suigetsu memasang wajah terkejutnya dan dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan remeh.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya mau memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, mungkin memang sebaiknya aku membeli baju baru yang lebih feminim."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajak kami?" Suigetsu memasang wajah malasnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengajak siapa, hanya kalian teman baikku," Karin cengengesan.

"Lalu kau mau pakaian seperti apa Karin?" tanya Juugo.

"Menurut kalian Sasuke suka yang seperti apa?"

"Mana kami tahu, kalau aku suka yang itu," tunjuk Suigetsu pada _mini dress_ berwarna biru.

"Kalau aku yang itu," kata Juugo pada _t-shirt_ bergambar beruang.

"Ini bukan tentang kesukaan kalian tau!" Karin memasang wajah datarnya.

"Mungkin kau juga butuh pakaian dalam Karin, Sasuke mengundangmu ke rumahnya saat kosong pasti ada hal terselubung 'kan?"

_Blush~_ Memang Karin sempat kepikiran. Tapi tidak perlu juga Suigetsu mengatakannya selantang itu.

"Coba ini," kata Suigetsu sambil mencocokkan _set_ pakaian dalam berwarna biru ke tubuh Karin.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Kalau Sasuke sampai melihat dia bisa-bisa—"

"Sasuke lihat! Pacarmu sedang berbelanja pakaian dalam dengan teman laki-lakinya. Pacarmu lucu sekali."

Demi apapun, kenapa Sasuke juga berada di tempat ini. Karin langsung memasang wajah takutnya saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan aura yang berbeda.

"Sa-sasuke teman-temanku hanya..."

"Cukup! Karin, kali ini kau benar-benar berlebihan. Aku kira kau bisa berubah." Sasuke pun berjalan kembali dengan temannya dan Karin menangis.

"Karin, kau tidak mengejarnya?"

"Tidak, aku merasa kalau bersama Sasuke aku berubah menjadi orang lain. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi seperti yang Sasuke inginkan dan aku muak. Kalau memang harus berakhir, biarlah..." Karin tersenyum di tengah-tengah linangan air matanya.

Suigetsu dan Juugo pun menjadi merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Sasuke apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke.

"Hn, kalau dia sayang padaku, dia akan menghubungiku dan minta maaf padaku."

"Kau yakin sekali hahaha."

"Hn."

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di atas meja belajarnya sambil memandangi layar laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan _profile facebook_ dari kekasihnya, Uzumaki Karin. _Relationship_nya masih dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak melihat _update_ apapun dari kekasihnya itu sejak kemarin.

Sasuke menguap, saat melihat jam dinding ia terkejut karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia melirik ponselnya yang berada tepat di samping laptop berlambang keluarga Uchiha itu. Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada pesan singkat, tidak ada _chat_ dari _social media_ apapun. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, apa kekasihnya benar-benar tidak peduli padanya? Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini memang dia yang selalu menelepon dan men-_chat_ Karin. Sasuke melirik ponselnya sekali lagi, menimang-nimang, apa perlu ia yang menelepon lebih dulu? Astaga! Mau sejauh apa gadis Uzumaki itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Apa hanya dia yang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada gadis itu? Apa gadis itu tidak suka padanya?

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, tidak lama kemudian ia terlelap karena lelah menunggu.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke dibuat terkejut bukan main karena Karin sudah menghapus _relationship_nya di _facebook_. Sasuke tidak mau putus! Bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: cuman dua chapter kok~ janji hahahaha

Gaje ya? Maap! Habis, nulis SasuKarin emang enakan versi canon hehe


	2. Chapter 2 : Ending

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, tidak lama kemudian ia terlelap karena lelah menunggu.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke dibuat terkejut bukan main karena Karin sudah menghapus _relationship_nya di _facebook_. Sasuke tidak mau putus! Bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Pacar Pertama**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC / GaJe / AU-yeah say hello to my first AU story for SK

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram kesal dan melempar _i-Phone 6_ nya ke kasur—iya ke kasur kok. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa Karin menghapus hubungan mereka begitu saja di _facebook_, bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada menghubunginya.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menyentuhkan jarinya dengan cepat pada benda persegi panjang itu. "Mana sih nomer telepon Kakashi_-sensei_?"

Sasuke terus meng_scroll list phone number_nya. Ia lupa menamai guru yang terkenal karena keterlambatannya itu dengan nama apa. Aha! Ternyata Sasuke menamainya _Ero Sensei_. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kakashi sering membawa buku bertemakan dewasa dan membacanya tanpa ragu di wilayah sekolah.

Sasuke menempelkan ponselnya ke arah telinga, menunggu sahutan dari orang yang sedang di teleponnya.

"Pagi Sasuke."

"Pagi _sensei_, maaf mengganggu di minggu pagi tapi aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau tahu alamat rumah Uzumaki Karin?"

"Oh tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada pelajaran yang ingin kubahas dengannya tapi aku lupa menanyakan di mana rumahnya."

"Oh baiklah..."

Sasuke menyeringai senang saat mendapatkan alamat Karin. Pemuda itu sengaja tidak menelepon Karin untuk menanyakan hal itu. Hari ini ia akan memberikan kejutan pada kekasih tomboynya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke terperangah melihat bangunan super besar di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat ada bangunan sebesar itu di Konoha. Seperti istana di dunia dongeng. Seandainya ia bukan seorang Uchiha, Sasuke pasti akan membuka mulutnya lebih lama sambil memandangi bangunan di depannya itu. Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat tulisan di depan pagar dengan ukiran naga yang sangat besar. **UZUMAKI**. Oke, Sasuke tidak salah. Bangunan super besar di hadapannya ini memang rumah pacarnya.

Setelah menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya pada sang satpam keluarga Uzumaki, mobil Sasuke akhirnya bisa memasuki halaman rumah Karin. Perlu dicatat, jarak pagar rumah dan bangunan rumah Karin lumayan jauh. Mungkin ini lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai komplek perumahan seandainya Sasuke melihat banyak rumah di sepanjang jalan.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya dan keluar. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat pintu utama rumah Karin. Benar-benar tidak normal, pintu itu mungkin tingginya tiga meter dengan cat emas (atau mungkin memang emas) dengan hiasan kepala naga di depannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu kalau keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga konglomerat.

"Sa-sasuke?!"

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang memakai jersey merah dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Bisa Sasuke pastikan kalau kekasihnya itu baru saja lari pagi.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kenapa? Aku kan pacarmu."

"Ta-tapi..."

Krieett... pintu rumah Karin terbuka menampakkan pria berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna putih.

"Nona Karin anda sudah kembali?"

"Iya Kabuto."

"Oh ada teman nona Karin, silahkan masuk."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Karin dan Kabuto memasuki kediaman Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Karin berjalan bersama. Rumah Karin benar-benar luas, bisa dibilang seperti istana. Banyak barang-barang antik yang terpajang di sepanjang jalan Sasuke dan Karin. Di ujung jalan Sasuke melihat tangga melingkar yang sangat besar, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengkhayal kalau Karin turun dari tangga itu mengenakan _dress_ merah maroon dan ia berada di ujung tangga dengan tangan yang siap menyambut Karin. Sadar dengan pikiran konyolnya Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke?"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm... kau tahu dari mana rumahku?"

"Kakashi_-sensei_."

"Oh..."

"Jadi ini alasanmu yang tidak pernah mau aku antar sampai ke rumah?"

Karin hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Ternyata kau anak konglomerat. Aku baru tahu keluarga Uzumaki ternyata sekaya ini."

"Orang tuaku yang kaya. Perusahaan ayahku berpusat di New York jadi di Konoha tidak terlalu terkenal."

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ke New York?"

"Sudah, aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di sana. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja di sekolah yang biasa dan tinggal di tanah kelahiranku."

"Jadi begitu..." Sasuke teringat pertama kali ia dan Karin bertemu saat tes awal masuk sekolah.

_~Flashback on~_

Sasuke menyamakan nomor kursinya dengan nomor yang berada pada kertas di tangannya. Setelah menemukan kursi tes nya ia duduk dan menunggu. Satu menit sebelum tes di mulai masuklah seorang gadis berkacamata dengan helaian rambut merah yang langsung menarik perhatian seisi ruangan kelas. Bahkan pengawas ujian pun sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"_Excuse me, sorry I'm late. I can't find this class."_

"Oh, baiklah, silahkan duduk sesuai nomor ujianmu."

"_Eh? What?"_

"_Your number,"_ pengawas itu menunjuk kertas di tangan Karin.

"_Oh, sorry, okay thanks."_

Sasuke menatap heran gadis berkacamata itu. Bule? Bukan. Wajahnya masih jelas cetakan orang Jepang. Tapi kenapa harus berbahasa inggris?

Gadis itu duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Nomor ujian mereka bersebelahan. Karin tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ujian akan segera di mulai, keluarkan semua alat tulis kalian."

Sasuke dan Karin mengambil peralatan tulis mereka masing-masing. Sasuke nampak mengobrak-ngabrik isi tasnya karena tidak menemukan penghapus. "_Shit_, sepertinya _baka aniki_ mengambilnya tadi malam."

"Hm?" Karin memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya balas menatap Karin sebentar lalu kembali mengobrak-ngabrik isi tasnya. "_Take this_," kata Karin sambil memberikan belahan dari penghapusnya pada Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"_Ssstt, the test will start now." _Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menaruh jari telunjuk ke depan mulutnya. Sasuke merona tipis, gadis di sampingnya sangat cantik dan baik.

.

Tes pun berakhir. Karin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"_Are you okay?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"_I'm not okay,"_ kata Karin sambil menghela napas. Sasuke menatap gadis di sampingnya prihatin. Ia tahu betul selama ujian gadis itu kerap kali menggigit ujung pensilnya, Sasuke berani bertaruh gadis di sampingnya itu kesulitan menjawab soal karena tulisan jepang. Namun, tidak sedikitpun gadis di sampingnya itu mencoba mencontek.

"_Thanks,"_ kata Sasuke seraya mengembalikan penghapus Karin.

"_No problem," _kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke sedikit melihat tulisan di buku milik Karin. _Uzumaki Karin._

.

Seminggu berlalu, pengumuman hasil tes akan di tempel di papan pengumuman sekolah. Sasuke datang bersama Itachi, kakaknya. Tidak sulit menemukan nama Sasuke, karena pemuda itu ternyata pemilik nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk sekolah.

"_Sasuga otouto~_ kau memang mewarisi otakku ini," kata Itachi sambil tertawa. Sasuke hanya melirik kakaknya bosan. Kemudian ia kembali melihat papan pengumuman, ada nama yang sedang dicarinya. Melihat adiknya yang masih memperhatikan papan pengumuman Itachi pun bertanya, "Cari nama siapa lagi? Kalau Naruto itu namanya di deretan sepuluh dari bawah," tunjuk Itachi pada tulisan nama _Namikaze Naruto_.

"Hn."

Itachi menatap adiknya bingung. Bukan Naruto pikirnya. Sasuke terus menelusuri nama-nama yang tertera di papan pengumuman. Hampir putus asa sudah Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia menyipitkan matanya membaca sebuah tulisan kanji dari dua nama terbawah. _Uzumaki Karin._ Sasuke tersenyum, melihat nama yang dicarinya ternyata ada di sana.

"Yey! Aku diterima."

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara yang pernah ia dengar, bedanya sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara itu dalam bahasa Jepang. Gadis itu mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos hitam, rambut merahnya diikat satu dengan topi yang menutupinya.

Sasuke ingin menyapa gadis itu tapi tiba-tiba angin menerjang mereka smapai-sampai topi Karin terbang. _"Shit! My hat!"_ Karin berlari mengejar topinya yang terbang. Sasuke hanya menatap Karin yang berlari mengejar topinya, rambut merah yang diikat ekor kuda itu bergoyang mengikuti arah berlari sang pemiliknya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda itu akan mengingat nama gadis itu dengan baik.

"_Aniki_, terima kasih kau membawa penghapusku saat ujian masuk."

"Hah?" Itachi jadi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung.

_~Flashback off~_

Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan Karin yang malah berbelok ke kanan padahal tangga ada di depan mereka saat ini.

"Pakai _lift_ saja."

Sasuke dibuat syok lagi. Bahkan rumah pacarnya ini mempunya _lift_. Sampai di lantai tiga, Karin berjalankeluar dengan Sasuke yang masih setia mengekorinya.

"Rumahmu seperti istana," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, dan ini merepotkan sekali, jarak kamar mandi dan ranjangku saja sangat jauh."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar lainnya, Sasuke bisa menebak kalau itu adalah kamar pacarnya. Karin membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak habis pikir, tempat ia berpijak sekarang hanya sebuah kamar tapi luasnya seperti lima buah rumah. Pantas saja Karin bilang jarak ranjang dan kamar mandinya sangat jauh.

"Sasuke kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah."

Karin memencet sesuatu di kamarnya. "Ada apa nona Karin?"

"Bawakan kami dua gelas jus jeruk."

"Baik nona."

"Hmm, Sasuke tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau mandi."

"Hn."

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memandangi kamar kekasihnya. Ada berbagai macam poster pemain sepak bola. Banyak poster pria bule di kamar itu yang Sasuke kenal sebagai pemain sepak bola dunia. Sasuke baru tahu kalau kekasihnya penggemar sepak bola.

Sasuke dibuat geram tatkala melihat poster lelaki bule sebesar dua kali dua meter di dekat ranjang Karin. "Masih tampan aku," kata Sasuke ketus.

Karin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos putih. Tidak lama pintu diketuk.

"Masuk," kata Karin.

Kabuto masuk dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan makanan ringan. Setelahnya Kabuto keluar dan menutup pintu kamar kembali.

Karin melirik Sasuke cangung. Sasuke yang sadar sedang diperhatikan Karin akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau, kenapa berbelanja pakaian dalam dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo?" tanya Sasuke _to do point_.

"Bu-bukan, aku tidak mau beli pakaian dalam. Aku hanya ingin membeli baju baru yang lebih feminim."

"Feminim?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Untuk pergi ke rumahmu." Karin menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Karin. Kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya, ingatkan dia kalo kali ini dia sedang menghakimi kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku melihatmu dengan pakaian dalam kemarin."

"Itu hanya karena Suigetsu bodoh yang memaksa."

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya walaupun sesungguhnya ia sudah terlalu gemas melihat wajah merah merona kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan di _facebook_?"

"A-aku pikir kau ingin putus."

Sasuke menepuk dahinya, pacarnya ini benar-benar kelewat lugu.

"Harusnya kau minta maaf padaku karena sudah membuatku salah paham."

"Ma-maaf Sasuke."

"Sudahlah, lain kali jangan begitu lagi. Pacar mana yang tidak cemburu melihat pacarnya sendiri berbelanja pakaian dalam dengan lelaki lain. Lain kali beli denganku saja."

Blush~ Karin tidak sanggup membalas perkataan Sasuke. Gadis itu meminum jus jeruknya saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Oh ada teman Karin lagi? Apa kau juga akan menginap?" seorang wanita dengan pakaian anggun dan rambut berwarna merah berbicara.

"Me-ngi-nap?" tanya Sasuke terbata.

"Ma-mama! Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan menginap."

"Loh kenapa? Biasanya Suigetsu dan Juugo juga menginap."

"Ma-mama..." Karin bergidik ngeri melihat aura kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berubah hitam.

"Oh ya Karin, mama akan pergi ke Cina sore ini sampai besok, jaga rumah ya." Setelahnya wanita itu pergi dari kamar Karin meninggalkan remaja berbeda jenis kelamin itu membisu.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Karin dengan wajah cemberut. Karin kelabakan melihat kekasihnya yang kembali _badmood_.

"Suigetsu dan Juugo memang sering menginap, kami biasanya main _game _sampai tengah malam Sasuke. Hanya itu kok."

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Pemuda itu mendekati kekasihnya dan duduk di samping gadis merah itu.

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Yang namanya sepasang kekasih itu juga sering menginap bersama, yang mereka lakukan sepanjang malam juga bermain _game. Game_ yang bisa membuat satu sama lain kelelahan." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Karin.

"Sa-sasuke..."

Tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi bibir mereka bisa bertemu namun pintu kamar Karin kembali terbuka. Sasuke dan Karin langsung menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

"Karin, apa kau ingat di mana mama menaruh dompet mama?"

"_Oh geez mom! Just check it in your gold bag!"_

"_Oh yeah, sorry dear. Well, see you tomorrow. Goodbye," _mama Karin melakukan _kissbye_. Karin memijit pelipisnya.

"_Your mom is quite funny."_

"_I know right."_

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sasuke dengan cepat menemui ayahnya yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di ruang kerja rumah mereka.

"Ayah."

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kalau aku sudah lulus kuliah, perusahaan Ayah harus aku yang menjalankannya. Biar _Aniki_ jadi artis saja."

"Bukankah kau tidak mau mengelola perusahaan Ayah?"

"Aku mau, pokoknya _Aniki_ jadi artis saja!"

Fugaku menatap anak bungsunya dengan bingung. Putra bungsunya itu sudah membuat pernyataan bahwa ia tidak mau mengelola perusahaan keluarga dan ia mengutuk kakaknya kalau sampai jadi artis padahal Itachi sudah beberapa kali menjadi model majalah remaja. Sekarang, tiba-tiba anaknya itu malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Hanya saja, Fugaku memang tidak merestui Itachi menjadi artis.

.

.

.

"_Teme_, kau sudah berbaikan dengan Karin?" tanya pemuda berambut durian.

"Hn."

"Hmm begitu ya..."

Sasuke melirik sahabatnya yang sekarang memasang pose berpikir. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku pikir Karin gadis yang unik."

"Iya, dia terlalu tomboy sampai-sampai semua temannya laki-laki."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya memandangi Sasuke. "Cemburu heh?"

"Tidak," balas Sasuke singkat. Naruto pun tertawa, sahabatnya benar-benar tidak pintar berbohong. Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan kesal.

"Bukan itu Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan sisa-sisa tertawanya.

"Hn?"

"Maksudku, pacarmu itu terlihat tidak menyukaimu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Hey-hey tidak usah melotot seperti itu," tambah Naruto.

"Dia tidak suka padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku Karin hanya tidak terlihat menyukaimu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah menemuimu di kelas 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau aku sih melihatnya gak normal. Biasanya kan malah para cewek yang deketin kamu, tapi pacarmu ini bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke kelas kita."

Sasuke nampak memikirkan kata-kata Naruto. Benar apa kata Naruto, Karin tidak pernah meneleponnya, Karin tidak pernah menemui di kelas, Karin tidak pernah menanyakan kabarnya lebih dulu. Gadis itu benar-benar berbeda dari semua _fans _Sasuke. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar gadis itu menyatakan suka pada dirinya.

.

Hari ini Sasuke berniat untuk tidak menemui Karin pada jam istirahat. Ia ingin tahu apa gadis itu akan mencarinya atau tidak.

Bosan menunggu, Sasuke memainkan ponselnya. Biasanya pada jam istirahat seperti ini ia sudah berada di kantin bersama kekasih dan teman-teman dari kekasihnya. Sekarang ia hanya duduk diam bersama beberapa murid lain di dalam kelas.

Lima menit sebelum bel istirahat tanda masuk berbunyi, Sasuke iseng pergi ke kelas Karin. Ia melihat Karin bersama kedua temannya sedang asyik mengobrol. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo. Benar apa kata Naruto, Karin sepertinya tidak menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya, _mood_ nya tiba-tiba hilang.

.

"Oy Karin, tumben Sasuke tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hmm... aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia punya tugas dari guru."

"Atau mungkin dia menemui gadis lain?" Suigetsu mengatakannya sambil menyeringai.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Sasuke bukan pria seperti itu!"

"Kau yakin sekali, sebelum pacaran denganmu ada ratusan gadis yang mau mengantre untuk menjadi pacarnya."

Karin menatap Suigetsu dengan cemberut. "Lagipula, apa bagusnya punya pacar sepertimu, cantik juga tidak, pintar juga nggak, paling hanya kaya. Tapi toh Sasuke juga pewaris _Uchiha Group_, dia tidak butuh kekayaanmu." Karin semakin cemberut dengan pernyataan Suigetsu. Suigetsu pun tertawa puas.

.

Karin melewati kelas Sasuke saat Kakashi_-sensei_ memintanya mengantar beberapa berkas ke ruangan guru. Mata Karin membulat melihat seorang gadis berhelaian rambut blonde sedang menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Sasuke pun terlihat tidak masalah. Karin mencengkram berkas-berkas milik Kakashi sampai berkerut.

.

Sasuke berdiri bersandar di depan loker sepatu milik Karin. Pemuda itu menunggui kekasihnya yang tak kunjung keluar. Menurut Suigetsu, Karin sedang mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi_-sensei. _Sasuke mulai menguap karena bosan. Lingkungan sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan kekasihnya belum juga keluar. Sasuke ingin menyusul Karin ke ruang guru tapi tiba-tiba Karin muncul dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Hukuman apa?"

"Membersihkan ruang guru," kata Karin dengan wajah yang benar-benar letih.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan PR?"

Karin melirik Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Suigetsu yang mengatakan kalau dirinya bodoh. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah tahu kalau dia bodoh.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Karin ketus. Sasuke sendiri lah sumber masalah yang membuatnya jadi dihukum, Karin kesal melihat Sasuke dengan gadis lain sampai-sampai ia membuat berkas-berkas presentasi milik Kakashi kusut dan lecek.

"Tentu saja urusanku, kau kan kekasihku," Sasuke mulai gerah dengan sikap Karin. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menganggapnya seorang kekasih.

"Huh kekasih? Tapi kau sendiri dipegang-pegang gadis lain tadi."

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Karin. Dipegang gadis lain? Kapan?

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah..." Karin _badmood_. Gadis itu berjalan mendahului Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengganti sepatu. Sasuke mengikuti Karin dari belakang.

"Karin..." Sasuke memanggil Karin tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Lepas..."

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau ini sebenarnya suka padaku atau tidak?" bentak Sasuke yang juga emosinya sedang meluap-luap. Karin hanya memalingkan wajahnya, ia enggan menatap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pundak Karin bergetar, Sasuke langsung sadar bahwa kekasihnya sedang menangis. Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Karin.

"Maaf..."

Karin tidak menjawab hanya isak tangis yang terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Karin masih tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kita putus saja," kata Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak..."

"Hn?"

"A-aku tidak mau putus." Karin melepaskan kacamatanya yang penuh dengan embun dan menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Karin. Matanya sampai mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Tapi kau seperti tidak pernah peduli padaku."

"A-aku masih canggung. Aku tidak tahu pacaran itu harus bagaimana. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, aku benar-benar suka padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap gadisnya. Iya, gadisnya hanya canggung, ia lupa akan satu hal kalau Karin baru pertama kali memiliki pacar. Sasuke memeluk Karin dengan erat.

"Sa-sasuke!" Karin bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn." Pemuda itu nampak tidak ingin melepaskan gadis dalam kungkungannya.

"Jelaskan padaku, siapa gadis itu?" memang Karin tomboy dengan tenaganya, gadis itu mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri nampak berpikir dan tidak paham, gadis siapa yang Karin maksud.

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Yang tadi siang, rambut blonde yang memegang pipimu."

Sasuke berusaha mengingat gadis yang dimaksud oleh Karin lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak."

Sasuke kembali memeluk Karin. "Hnngh Sasuke lepas! Cepat jelaskan!"

"Itu Shion, teman sekelasku. Tadi dia hanya membantuku membersihkan bekas coretan pulpen. Hanya itu. Kau tidak usah cemburu, _honey_." Karin memerah dalam pelukan Sasuke. Akhirnya Karin balas memeluk Sasuke. Karin suka, suka semua tentang Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Karin jadikan aku yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu," kata Sasuke lembut sambil membelai helaian rambut merah Karin.

"Iya!"

.

Sasuke dan Karin berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Hari sudah mulai senja, Karin sebenarnya tidak mau melepas tangan Sasuke, tapi apa boleh buat, arah rumah mereka tidak sama.

"Sa-sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Bo-boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Karin dengan wajah memerah sempurna apalagi diterpa matahari senja. Wajah gadis itu sudah hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Apa?"

"Anu itu..."

"Apa? Cium?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Karin hanya menunduk. "Benar? Cium?" tanya Sasuke lagi saat melihat kekasihnya malah bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"I-iya..."

Sasuke bisa mimisan melihat betapa lugu dan manis kekasihnya itu. Sasuke menaikkan dagu Karin agar gadis itu bisa bertatapan dengannya.

"A-anu..."

"Hn? Apalagi?"

"Telepon aku setiap hari, makan siang bersama di sekolah dan pulang sekolah bersama. Da-dan... ciuman setiap hari," Karin mengatakannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke terkejut, gadisnya benar-benar lucu saat berkata hal jujur.

"_As your wish hime-sama,"_ Sasuke kembali membawa Karin untuk menatapnya, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya Karin mendorong Sasuke.

"Cu-cukup, ini di tempat umum."

"Bukankah kau ingin ciuman setiap hari? Sekarang dengarkan permintaanku. Aku ingin ciuman minimal selama setengah jam sehari."

"Ap-appa—hmph..."

Sasuke benar-benar kecanduan akan bibir Karin...

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n: Azzz... tamat dengan gaje nya www

Cerita pasaran yah? Oke maap! Otak lagi buntu. Ini berusaha dengan keras menyajikan chapter akhir sebanyak 3000+ words lol

Next fic tentu buat merayakan ultah mbak Karin tersayang yang jatuh pada tanggal 22 Juni ini. And still, **happy SasuKarin month guys~** so happy with all SK stuffs on my timeline ^^

We need more authors in this fandom :')

And happy fasting to all readers who celebrate it :)

Saa, give me some reviews please ^^

**~Chiha YaFuu~**

**~Banjarmasin. 18 Juni 2015~**


End file.
